This is a proposal to further the establishment within Vanderbilt Medical School of a Birth Defects and Genetics Center with multidisciplinary input into the pathogenesis and management of birth defects. The intent will be to explore our areas of expertise at both the physiological and pathogenetic levels and at the level of application of such knowledge to the management of these diseases. The aim is to develop a focus on one or more areas of investigation and management within the framework of a general Birth Defects and Genetics Center. This grant will allow the development of those components necessary for an informed, motivated multidisciplinary approach by providing the required support for organization, education, liaison, definition of areas of focus, development of projects, and means of assessment of progress and dissemination of information.